1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens movement control device, which is provided in an automatic focusing device of a camera, to control a range within which focusing lens groups are moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an ultra-telephoto lens, which is detachably mountable on a camera body, a moving amount of the lens is greater than a normal interchangeable lens. Therefore, if the focusing lens groups are always moveable over the whole range, it might take a long time using an automatic focusing adjustment to obtain an in-focus condition, since a range over which the focusing lens groups are moved is too large. Accordingly, an interchangeable lens, which is provided with a focus limiter by which a moving range of the focusing lens groups is restricted, is proposed.
A conventional focus limiter is constructed in such a manner that a limiter member is extended, by rotating a focus limiter switch, to a position at which the limiter member interferes with support members of the focusing lens groups, so that the moving ranges of the focusing lens groups are restricted (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-70519, for example).
However, as the conventional focus limiter has a mechanical member, a number of members is great, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.